A range that a driver can directly discern from a driver seat is limited to an unobstructed visual range as viewed, for example, through a window glass and mirrors. A portion of the range that is hidden by a vehicle body, for example, in front of or behind the vehicle, cannot be directly discerned. A technology for displaying the portion of the range that the driver cannot directly discern on a display means disposed in the vehicle has been proposed. For example, a technology of displaying a scene behind a vehicle on a back guide monitor (BGM) of a car navigation system has been developed and is known.
Japanese Patent Application No. JP-A-2005-297762 describes a technology for displaying a version of an image on a display means disposed on a front pillar or a sun visor that would be viewed at a driver seat if a field-of-view hindrance member or obstruction were absent.
However, some disadvantages are present in that the BGM technology displays a scene behind a vehicle on the screen of the navigation system located in front of a driver seat. Therefore, the image displayed on the screen of the navigation system is disembodied and cannot be perceived or intuitively recognized as an integral part of an ambient scene. A driver has to consciously recognize that the image displayed on the screen of the navigation system is a scene from behind the vehicle.
Moreover, the technology in JP-A-2005-297762 can display only a very narrow range. For example, a range hidden by a front portion of a vehicle body cannot be displayed.